bigbangtheoryfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Die Streichelmaschine
Die Streichelmaschine ist die fünfzehnte Episode der zweiten Staffel von The Big Bang Theory. Handlung Weil die vier Physiker in ihrem Apartment einen Karaoke-Abend veranstalten und es nicht sonderlich gut klingt, kommt Penny vorbei, um sie zu bitten, leiser zu sein. Sie ist überrascht, als sie Leonard am Telefon vorfindet, und möchte wissen, mit wem er spricht. Aus Leonards Haltung und Tonlage schließt Sheldon, dass es sich um jemanden handelt, zu dem Leonard in keiner Beziehung steht, und dass ihm das Gespräch nicht angenehm ist. Darum vermutet er, dass es sich um eine Darmspiegelung handelt. Wie sich später herausstellt, hat Leonard mit seiner Mutter telefoniert. Im Treppenhaus begegnet Penny dann Leonards Mutter, Dr. Beverly Hofstadter. Auf dem Weg zum Apartment der Physiker möchte Penny mehr über Leonard als Kind erfahren. Dabei stellt sie fest, dass sie ziemlich präzise Fragen stellen muss, damit Beverly ihr überhaupt antwortet. Als Beverly erfährt, dass Penny Schauspielerin ist, will sie als Psychiaterin und Neurowissenschaftlerin mehr über ihre Kindheit erfahren. Denn sie glaubt, dass die meisten wegen schlechter Erfahrungen in der Kindheit und dem daraus resultierenden Bedürfnis, jemand Anderes zu sein, Schauspieler werden. Nach nicht mal einem Stockwerk weint Penny wegen all der schlechten Erfahrungen, die sie Beverly gesteht. Als Leonard die Tür öffnet, scheint es ihn nicht zu wundern, dass Penny die Tränen über das Gesicht strömen. Statt einer normalen Begrüßung rät seine Mutter ihm, mehr über ihren Vater herauszufinden, wenn er sich nach "Interaktionen" mit Penny sehnt. Schon beim Geschmack des Tees zeigt sich, dass Beverly Sheldon ziemlich ähnlich ist. Denn beide sind der Meinung, dass Leonard diesen nicht ihren Wünschen gerecht zubereiten könnte. Nach Sheldon liegt es daran, dass er zu viel an Sex denkt. Woher er das hat, kann Beverly ihm nicht sagen – schließlich haben ihr Mann und sie nur zu Reproduktionszwecken miteinander geschlafen. Beide haben darüber sogar Essays formuliert und es gibt sogar eine Powerpoint–Präsentation dazu, die Sheldon natürlich lesen will. Als Beverly auf Toilette geht, gestehen sich Sheldon und Leonard ein, dass sie beide gerne die Mutter des anderen hätten, aber nicht die eigene. Leonard bringt seine Mutter mit ins Caltech. Dafür möchte Wolowitz ihn ordentlich leiden lassen und erkundigt sich nach den äußerst erfolgreichen Geschwistern(Michael Hofstadter, Leonard's Schwester) von Leonard. Dabei stellt sich heraus, dass seine Mutter nicht stolz auf sie ist. Denn die Erfolge ihrer Kinder waren ja nicht ihre eigenen. Um sich an seinen Freunden zu rächen, erzählt Leonard, dass Raj nicht mit Frauen sprechen kann und Wolowitz noch bei seiner Mutter wohnt. Beverly vermutet eine starke Angst vor Frauen, die auch der Grund für die homosexuelle Beziehung der beiden sei. Als Leonard seiner Mutter den Rest der Universität zeigt, beteuern Raj und Wolowitz vor Sheldon, dass sie keine Beziehung haben, und merken dabei nicht, dass sie wie ein altes Ehepaar klingen. Das einzige, was Sheldon an dem Streit der beiden interessiert, ist, dass sie ohne ihn im Comicbuchladen waren. Nach eineinhalb Tagen ist Leonard völlig erschöpft von seiner Mutter, so dass er zu Penny rübergeht, um sich mit Alkohol zu betrinken. Auch sie ist seit der Begegnung mit Beverly ziemlich am Ende. Von Leonard erfährt sie, dass er sich wegen der fehlenden Liebe seiner Mutter eine Umarmungsmaschine gebaut hat, die sich auch sein Vater ausgeliehen hat. Beverly ist beeindruckt von Sheldons Gehirn, das sie in einem Krankenhaus gescannt haben. Auch Sheldon ist begeistert. Mit Erstaunen stellen beide fest, dass sie sich in der Nähe des anderen ziemlich wohl fühlen. Außerdem können sie kaum glauben, dass sie sich über so jemanden, wie Leonard, kennen gelernt haben. Währenddessen betrinken sich Leonard und Penny mit Tequila Silber. Irgendwann soll Leonard das Salz von Pennys Hals lecken, den Tequila trinken und die Zitrone an Pennys Mund auslutschen. So kommt es dazu, dass die beiden sich küssen. Tatsächlich landen die beiden auch in Pennys Bett. Doch als Leonard den Fehler macht, seine Mutter zu zitieren, schmeißt Penny ihn aus der Wohnung. In seiner eigenen Wohnung findet er seine Mutter und Sheldon schief singend vor. Die beide scheinen perfekt zusammen zu passen. Denn sie beide können auch über die gleichen Witze lachen, die sonst keiner lustig finden würde. Als Beverly abreist, will sich Leonard von seiner Mutter mit einer Umarmung verabschieden, was ihr nicht so angenehm scheint. Auf dem Weg zur Arbeit trifft Penny die beiden im Treppenhaus und Leonard sagt ihr, dass er über die vorherige Nacht nicht sprechen will. Für Penny ist das in Ordnung und sie verlässt gemeinsam mit Beverly das Haus, die sie wieder zum Weinen bringt. Kategorie:Staffel 2 Kategorie:Episoden